


Forget

by shenkai



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-09-21
Updated: 2007-09-21
Packaged: 2017-11-11 07:51:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/476266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shenkai/pseuds/shenkai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At the end of Requiem for Methuselah, Spock is in Kirk's room, trying to help the Captain forget. This is a snippet from Spock's point of view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Spoiler for Star Trek:TOS Ep. Requiem for Methuselah

On the planet, I tried to protect him from the truth, but he is so stubborn!

She was an android. She had everyone fooled. Even me. I knew something strange was going on. It was too perfect, the treasures were too wonderful, so I chanced letting some of the walls I erected around my emotions down.

Emotions. Yes, it has been so hard to keep them reigned in. Sometimes, I have to catch myself and hide behind logic, or they will know how I feel. I can't let them have that power over me. I can't let them know how I love them.

Since that first hurt on my home planet, I've locked my emotions away. No love for anyone, not even my own mother. Oh how I do love. Chapel. McCoy. Kirk.

I do know what drove her to kill herself. I knew something would happen in her mechanical mind when faced with the duality of her love.

"Forget," I repeated, drawing my focus back into the contact I had with Kirk.

"Love. I love her, Spock." The sleeping human mind is jumbled and hard to keep focused. Hard to keep isolated from my own inner turmoil. "I love you too."

I pulled my hand away at those words. I won't influence his emotions with my own. I fled his room for the sanctuary of my own. "Forget!"


End file.
